Forever in Love With You
by geekytomboy1
Summary: Requested by rebeccajoleneaumanwilson. This is a oneshot story about Sheamus & an OC character Ashlyn Riker, following events prior to & during their marriage. Will their love overcome any obstacle?


My blue eyes can't resist the temptation of gazing, at the surroundings of my outside window, near the window. Leaves are gustily being thrown about, but the sun was still shining in the sky. There were no droplets of rain evident on the windows, and it was a surprisingly warm day in March. Today would undoubtedly be the most important, memorable and special day of my life. I would marry my soulmate in both life and love, most importantly my best friend and current fiancé - soon to be husband - Sheamus. I couldn't help but smile, it wasn't every day you found your partner in life and then were fortunate enough to marry them in your hometown - which in my case, was beautiful Alexandria, in Virginia.

"Ash?" I hear a voice say. I am pulled from my thoughts to see my best friend Jessica - who has her hair long, blonde hair styled with a silver hair pin. Her dress is a pastel coloured pink, which I have to admit suits her tanned coloured skin. When I finally look up, Jessica clears her throat to speak again.

"You ready?" I manage a small smile from the corner of my mouth.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rose's- my other bridesmaid - tiny figure hobbles towards me her face beaming with excitement.

"I still can't believe in a matter of an hour, you'll be a wife." I chuckle, somehow that thought hadn't crossed my mind I was too concerned with the ceremony to look at the implications.

"Not that you need it, but good luck." Rose envelops me into a hug.

"Lucky I've got you two by my side."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jessica chimes in her face happy.

"Come on ladies" I look up to see my dad standing in the doorway. "You're getting married today Ashlyn, or have you forgotten already?"

"I have forgotten dad, I couldn't if I tried." With that Rose, Jessica, -I follow my dad towards the limo.

I stand at the top of the alter forgetting all of the people that surround me except for one. Sheamus. I can't help but look down the aisle, our blue eyes locking together simultaneously. I can't help but admire how amazing he looks in the black suit, blue shirt and silver tie. Soon I find myself at the end of the aisle our two arms entwined, and I realise that nothing else matters in except for myself and the man I love. We exchange our vows to one another and we place wedding rings onto each other's hands, all the while I cannot help but smile with glee. We are finally announced husband and wife, and kiss each other more passion than I can ever remember previously.

* * *

It's almost 1am, and I can still hear the soft breeze of the wind echoing outside as my hotel room door is flung open was by my husband of less than 2 days, Sheamus, who grasps me into his arms. We decided prior to the wedding that we would go away to Venice, Italy as it was one of the most romantic cities in the world. I was contempt with wherever we went so as long as I had my husband by my side. Sheamus drops me - ever so softly - onto the king size bed in the middle of the bedroom. There is utter darkness other than the soft glow of salt lamps that are switched on. I am greeted onto by the soft touch of pink rose petals all over the bed and I could feel the tender silk of the duvet press up against my skin. Sheamus sits himself upright next to me, his arm wrapped instinctively around my lower back, my head pressed into his well-toned chest. He lifts my head up so that our eyes are locked onto each other - exactly as they were at the ceremony. I can see his eyes gleaming with hope and fulfilment, before he starts to speak.

"I still can't believe I was fortunate to marry someone as beautiful as you Ashlyn."

He says brushing a strand of my brown hair behind my face. I look at him and chuckle at his words.

"I'm fortunate I can call you my husband, Sheamus." I say before I lean over and kiss his lips passionately, he pulls away but his hand remains rested on my upper thigh.

"Do I even have to guess what you're thinking?" I say humorously "I should've known some things will never change even when you are married" I say and poke my tongue out at Sheamus.

"Well I wouldn't be too much of a husband if I couldn't even satisfy my own wife on our honeymoon in the most romantic city in the world, now would I?"

"You can't say it's satisfying me without any action." I retort winking at him and he laughs.

"Well then, I ought to put my words into actions, then shouldn't I?" he says. I nod.

With that he moves he spreads his legs to sit place them either side, over my own. He begins to passionately kiss my neck which makes me moan out in pleasure. He then pulls my shirt off kissing down my torso, and then he reaches my waist where he takes my shorts off, leaving me covered by only the lingerie on my body. I pull his t-shirt from his upper body off and fling it onto the floor where my clothes remain. I then begin to remove his shorts, which are them founded onto the floor. Things soon become even more heated as he kisses my lips and uses his free hand to unclasp my bra strap. It was in that minute that I could sense just his much hunger and desire that Sheamus possessed unlike anything I'd ever known before - and boy was he putting words into actions. Not that I'd ever say it out loud. The last remaining pieces of our undergarments are laid to waste on the floor. As our two bodies collide, I moan not being able to control the sensation of pure ecstasy that has taken over me. He begins to thrust his body which sends me into a heavenly like state. Ever so slightly my body begins to ease, my decrease in heart rate and I am - somehow - able to relax. I rest my head on top of his chest and soon enough drift off into sleep.

* * *

We had gotten back from Venice 8 weeks ago, after an amazing honeymoon. For the last few days or so I found myself unable to stop throwing up. To add to my list of worries Sheamus had already threatened to take me to visit a doctor, if I didn't get any better. For a while I was worried it'd been something I'd consumed - especially when I had drank milk which had tasted off, despite not being past its use by date. After the last few days of being sick I had decided that enough was enough. I was home alone - Sheamus being away on tour - and I pulled out my phone and rang my best friend Lisa and my other close friend Rose. It take the two of them long to get to my house.

"Throwing up? Are you sure it's not food poisoning or from something you drank?" Rose asked me.

"Well I thought that would be logical…considering I did drink some of that milk and it tasted funny, but then it hadn't expired or anything."

"What a minute." Lisa said suddenly, both Rose and I looked up at her curiously.

"What is it Lis?"

"It's been what, 9 weeks since the wedding right?" I nodded looking at her slightly confused.

"Well..." She continued "Ash, When did you last get your period?" my period why the hell was Lisa so concerned about that in the least of things.

"Why does it matter?" Rose asked. I worked out the math in my head before replying.

"It was a week before the wedding." Both Rose and Lisa looked at each other as if their minds were connected in thought despite no verbal interaction.

"Oh" Rose said.

"Oh?! What?!" I demanded, feeling slightly confused and a little bit worried.

"Ashlyn..." Lisa said, before taking one big sight "I think you might be...pregnant." Pregnant? Now? Was she crazy?

"What? Lisa… I don't know..." I said not quite sure how to respond. "I probably just missed it from stress.

"Take the test" Rose said "I took one when I got home after I was married and it was negative."

"You're better off knowing." Lisa said rubbing my shoulder softly.

"Okay you're right, I'll take It." I said sighing. With that Lisa rushed up to the store to buy a pregnancy test.

I followed the exact instructions written on the box. I sat waiting impatiently, these 5 minutes felt like the longest time in my life. Both Lisa and Rose sat either side of me, chatting until finally the timer went off and I walked over to check it.

"Do you want me to read it?" Lisa asked.

"No this is something I have to do." It took me a while, and ever ounce of courage to pick up the test and read it. I finally picked it up.

"Pregnant" I said out loud my head dropping in disbelief. "What am I going to do?"

"You're gonna tell Sheamus the truth." Lisa said, plain and simply. I nodded not being able to speak the right words.

"You'll be fine." Rose said.

"Let me know if you need anything." Lisa says pulling me into a hug. Soon after Lisa and Rose walk out the front door and leave. I remain seated on the edge of the bath. I was newly married and now pregnant?! How the hell would I tell my husband this?

Suddenly I hear a key in the front door. Sheamus. I instantly think. Just when I think luck couldn't work against me anymore. My body freezes for a second and I become really nervous. I can feel the Goosebumps forming on my arm. I suddenly realise the test is still in my hands and throw it in the bin, but I'm still not able to shake this feeling deep in the pits of my stomach.

"Ash" he said his voice sounding happier than usual, he kept saying my name each time his voice was laced with more concern until finally he appeared in the doorway of the bathroom looking relieved.

"There you are" he said smiling before kissing my forehead. He looked at my face and pulled his lips away upon seeing my expression.

"Ash what's wrong?" He asked his voice was filled with concern. I felt so any emotions rush through my body all at once, I was frightened, scared and felt almost somewhat alone, but I knew I have to do it. It' that whole thing about 'ripping off a band aid' the quicker perhaps the less painful it would be, but the pain lasted much more temporarily for the time being. I took a deep sigh not knowing the right way to do this.

"The thing is..." I began trying to control the emotion tinged in my voice "Sheamus...I'm pregnant..." There is this eerie almost creepily, dead silence that filed the air for a minute at least.

Out of nowhere I am swept me from my feet, Sheamus me towards him before kissing him passionately. Perhaps I underestimated the excitement.

"You're not mad?" I ask, he looks at me in disbelief almost puzzled.

"How can I be mad? You're carrying my baby, our baby. It makes me love you even more." he said finally before our lips immersed once more into a heated kiss and with it my woes were gone, as I realised everything had sorted itself out.

* * *

7 months has past, since I found out that I was pregnant. I was beginning to feel like a swollen balloon and my naturally tan coloured skin had been really dry the last few months of my pregnancy. We still didn't know whether or not we were having a boy or girl, but were excited either way. It was mid-July, right in the middle of summer, I felt like I was living in an inescapable sauna, and my huge belly did not help. We were sat at home the air-conditioner on full blast, watching a TV show I couldn't really concentrate on.

"I feel like Jupiter is living in my belly." Sheamus chuckled, before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"The difference is I don't think Jupiter, would look as good as you do 9 months pregnant." I sighed pulling myself off of the couch to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back." I said and Sheamus just looks at me smiling. I go into the bathroom, and soak a face washer under a cold tap of running water before I rub it across my face. I suddenly have this weird feeling and instinctively look down to see water at my feet. In shock I shriek, which causes Sheamus to come into the bathroom.

"The baby is coming." I say and we grab the already packed bag and head to the hospital.

* * *

After 16 agonising hours of labour, I am finally able to hold my beautiful baby girl in my arms. Sheamus has his arm wrapped around my left shoulder, and kisses my forehead.

"She looks like a Hayley to me." I say looking down at my daughter.

"Hayley it is." He says smiling before kissing me on my lips passionately.

* * *

_**AN:**_ This is the first Oneshot story that i have published and also my first request. I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to follow, favourite and review I really welcome both positive and negative criticism. Also I am taking more requests for oneshots and oc's etc, so please feel free to inbox me if you've got any ideas :)


End file.
